A New Take
by KakashiFangirlOfDOOM
Summary: The battle between L and Kira gets a little interesting when one discovers they have feelings for the other. FAIL Summary! M for later chapters!  Soon to be yaoi, don't like, don't read.
1. Encounter

**A/N: This story is broken into little parts and switches between POV's between L Lawliet and Light Yagami. This story sticks as close to the plotline as possible (at least until later chapters) I tried to make it different from the series by adding in their own personal thoughts and a few extra scenes I made up.**

* * *

><p>L X Light<p>

"Young man, sit correctly, please." the test proctor said with an exhasperated sigh. The young, pale man with wild black hair gazed up at him blankly. "I have to sit like this. It helps me think."

An even younger man with light brown hair, about the age of eighteen, scoffed. _Sit like that? Whatever, he's a freak._

The two men continued to argue in hushed whispers. After a few minutes of this the proctor walked back to his desk, mumbling incoherantly. The young man frowned, running his thumb along his lower lip in thought. _Hmmm, If 3/5X + 5 = -40 is the problem...then I subtract here, add here and the answer would be X = -75. Yes, that's correct. First question down...fifty-four to go..._

~DEATH NOTE~

"And this year we have two students who are tied for first place...Mr. Light Yagami and Mr. Hideki Ryuuga. Please come forward; the both of you." The younger man with light brown hair stood up and walked toward the stage proudly, his head held high. The other man with wild hair gazed up from his hunched position. He ran his thumb along his lower lip before standing up and shuffling after the younger man. 'It's showtime...Kira...' He thought, narrowing his eyes at the man named Light. 'We'll just have to see how this all plays out...'

~DEATH NOTE~

The raven haired man held up the paper he was reading by the tips, almost as if it had some sort of disease. "I would like to thank you all for coming," He said, sounding utterly bored. "And I don't think I could have done it without you people standing beside me." He stared unblinkingly at the crowd.

"Stand by him? Do we even know this guy?" A voice drifted across the room and to the stage as the others began to join in.

"Who is he? He looks like a slacker."

"He must have come from a poor family..."

"Look at them! They're polar opposites!"

The ravens bangs shifted into his eyes and he smirked at that last remark. _Exactly. I'm justice. He's a murderer...Kira._

Hideki heard a cough and turned his attention to the other man on th stage. "Yes? Ah, go ahead Light-kun." He purred, his eyes flashed knowingly.

Light swallowed back the panic that rose in his throat and started his speech. He could feel those Onyx eyes watching him the entire time and he had to keep from sighing in relief out loud when the proctor told them to sit down in the crowd. The brunette kept his eyes fixated on the man talking onstage, trying hard not to get up and run out of the auditorium to get away from the mysterious man beside him.

"Why so panicky Light-kun?" said mysterious man asked in a calm manner.

Light almost jumped at the tone in his voice...he knew! Shit. _No, you've done nothing wrong. Get calm._ He exhaled slowly and looked over at Hideki. "No, just a little nervous."

Hideki did that thing with his lip. God he was so unsanitary! Light mentally barfed and frowned at the ravens next words. "Hmmm...'nervous.' That couldn't be because you're Kira, could it?" He said it so calmly that had the choice of words been different, you'd think thay were talking about going to the movies. Hideki rubbed his feet together and waited patiently for Light's response.

Light felt very vulnerable around this man so he chose his next words carefully. "No, I am not Kira. I'm just your typical everyday high school graduate about to head to the college of his dreams." He mentally patted himself on the back. _Good job, Light._

Hideki turned his gaze fully on Light and placed his hands on his knees, (honestly, Light was surprised the man didn't topple over) leaning so close that their faces were inches apart. "That's reassuring because I'm L, Light-kun. It's good to know I'm safe around you." Then the newly discovered "L" pulled Light close and he whispered low so that even Light had to strain to hear him. "I'm onto you Light Yagami. I'm not letting this go so easily. As of now your chances of being Kira are at a high fifteen percent."

Light froze and his eyes slid warily over to L. _He's L? As in **THE** L that's currently trying to catch Kira? Oh, shit. This is just my luck._

L's smirk broadened as he felt the younger stiffen slightly. _Gotcha._

"And that concludes the Graduation Ceremony. Study and study hard for your new life is about to begin."

L backed away from Light and smiled at him nonchalantely. "Yes, Yagami-kun. It's only the beginning."

~DEATH NOTE~

"Oh, Light-kun, you're so awesome!"

"Truely amazing!"

"And handsome too!"

The young man was flocked by a group of gushing high school girls, all of whom wanted his attention. He smiled at them when they complimented him and answered their questions to the best of his ability but he was really distracted looking for a certain mysterious detective.

"'Ey Light-kun, I need a moment with y'uh." L suddenly appeared and rested his elbow on Light's shoulder. Light frowned at L's poor social skills and said his apologies to the young ladies. L waited patiently, taking the lollipop out of his mouth and examining its odd color. _Hmm._

"Could you please remove your weenus from my shoulder blade? It's rather annoying, if you don't mind." Light frowned and began walking. L shrugged his shoulders and began walking backwards by Light. "Weenus, really? Such a perverted term Yagami-kun. I thought you were above the use of such vulgar language."

Light had to resist an eyeroll. "Yeah, well, I'm just in a really foul mood today."

"And why is that, Kira?" L sang the name tauntingly and began walking in front of him.

Light stopped and balled his hands into fists. He stared down at the ground angrily, afraid if he looked at the detective that he'd be tempted to hit him and later be tagged with federal charges. "I'M. NOT. KIRA." He said in one angered breath.

"Really, Light-kun? Because you denying it seems all the more likely that you are, indeed, Kira." L's eyes never left Light's face as a few people stopped to gawk at the scene the two were making.

Angry tears spilled from the brunnette's eyes and he shook with controlled fury. He clenched and unclenched his teeth. _I swear I'll kill him...as soon as I get hom I will..._ Irrational thought overrode the sane, intelligent ones.

L shuffled his feet forward until he was right beside Light again. He whispered low so that only Light could hear him, but not as low as before. "Oh, and by the by Yagami-kun if you even so much as TRY to kill me, I'll have reinforcements come and haul you out of here. So think wisely...Kira." His warm breath tickled the inside of Light's ear and his words seemed to sink in. A threat. _So he's threatening me now, huh? Smart move, L. Now I have no choice but to keep you alive._ He narrowed his eyes as L's retreating figure vanished. _You're lucky, but it's a given as to who'll win. Kira can't lose._

~DEATH NOTE~

"Oh boy, you really fucked up big time, Light." The strange Shinigami known as Ryuk hovered above Light's bed while eating an apple. "Not to mention that spy that's outside." He said between bites. "Seems he'll be a problem."

Light sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I KNOW that Ryuk."

Ryuk grinned, revealing a pair of sharp and jagged teeth. "Well, there's always the Death Note." To proove his point he pulled out his own Death Note and waved it around suggestively.

Light frowned up at him. "Baka, not right now."

Ryuk scowled right back. "Fine, but you're getting boring Light."

_Like I give a damn._ He thought sourly and sat up. He rubbed his temples and groaned. "Fuck it. I'm going for a walk." He picked up his jacket and headed out the door, Ryuk reluctantly following.

~DEATH NOTE~

_Heh, following me like some dog._ Light smirked as he caught sight of the Investigator who'd been following him for a week now. The detective wavered before pulling out a small notepad and scribbling something down.

The brunette's eyes flashed dangerously. _All in the clear._ Then he turned and smiled at something his date had said. "Yeah, I can't believe it either." He said cheerily, putting an extra dose of enthusiasm in his voice. "A date with the prettiest girl. Boy, am I lucky."

Her face tinged a shade of red and she giggled, turning her head to the other direction. "Oh Light-kun..."

He smiled at her again and held her hand,checking his watch once the city bus loomed into veiw. _3:45, just on time._ The bus stopped a few feet away from them and Light let Aya get on first, glancing over his shoulder to see the detective running towards them with his hands in his pockets. Light leveled his eyes. _That's right, run. Run to your fate, you sorry bastard._ Then he walked up the small stair and took the spot beside Aya. She wrapped her arm with his and rested her head on his shoulder. He tried hard not to flinch at her touch, remember that, not too long ago, L was leaning on his shoulder. _Stupid,stupid! He's your enemy, you're supposed to to loathe him._ And he did. Absolutely. One-Hundred percent pure hatred...and besides, Light was straight...as far as he was concerned.

Light was pulled out of his obscene thoughts and glanced up to see the detective walk by and take the seat behind them. _Excellent...it's all going according to plan._

~DEATH NOTE~

"So, all fourteen Investigators,including their boss, died of sudden heart attacks. Allof the evidence seems to point to Kira." L tossed the folder he had been looking at onto the table and glanced quickly over at Light.

Light seriously wanted to strangle this man. _Don't let him get to you Light, no matter how much he irks you...don't fall into his trap. You are Kira; you can't be fooled that easily._

"Yeah, it seems to be Kira at work here. There's no way this could have been mere coincidence."

L pondered that thought. "Yes." His voice was muffled due to the thumb in his mouth. "Watari, get me some sweets please."

Watari bowed formally. "Yes, of course, L."

L pointed at Matsuda and then at a nearby box. "Bring that here if you don't mind."

"Y-Yes! Right away, sir Ryuuzaki, sir.!" The young detective stammered and went to retrieve the box L had pointed to. "Here you go sir."

L took the box from him and opened it delicately. He lightly ran his fingers over its contents, soon pulling out five tapes and handing them to Aizawa before taking the ice cream that Watari had prepared for him.

Aizawa gave him a confused look and L swallowed the bite of ice cream he had in his mouth. "Put those in please." He said dully, flicking his long slender fingers at the VCR.

The detective nodded and put in the first tape then turned around and handed L the remote. "Here, Ryuuzaki."

"Thank you." He said in the same refined tone, placing the remote beside him, His eyes were glued to the screen as he took another bite of his ice cream and nearly missed. The rest of the task force sighed and settled themselves down in the surrounding chairs.

"Sorry, but this will definately take a while." L murmered from where he sat hunched in his chair.

_Take all the time you need, L. You'll never catch me, I made sure of that._ Light thought smuggly.

The detective narrowed his eyes slightly as he caught the small smirk Light flashed out of the corner of his eyes. _Light...I WILL prove that you are Kira...even if it's the last thing I do._


	2. A Major Setback

**A/N: I do not own Death Note**

**Sorry this chapter is so short ^-^ Please Rate and Review!**

* * *

><p>~DEATH NOTE~<p>

"The probability of a second Kira is at ninety-four percent." L stated matter-of-factly.

"A second Kira?" The young Matsuda blurted out.

"Yes...seems that way. This new Kira is obviously different. I don't particuarly like this new guys style." L thought for a moment. "Still though...this one appears to be a lot less intelligent than the original."

"And that means that he or she could lead us to the other Kira!" Matsuda exclaimed excitedly, holding up his fist for Aizawa to bump it with his own.

Aizawa ignored him and turned his attention to L. "What about Light?"

"Hm? What about him?"

"What do we tell him about this new information?" He furrowed his eyebrows and continued to eye the detective.

"We tell him nothing. He is not to find out about this until he figures it out himself. I want to see how he comes to his conclusion." The raven smirked. _How will you fair, Kira? Will you make it or will your hunger for power be your downfall?_

"Ryuuzaki!" An angry voice filled the room, disrupting the detectives thoughts.

"Yes, Mr. Yagami, what is it?" L yawned.

Soichiro had his hands balled into fists and he continued yelling. "You still think my son is this Kira criminal? Well, let me tell you, as his father I-!" He was cut off by L's voice.

"As his father your judgement is clouded by your emotions. I understand this case is hard for you, but you have to accept that we have no other leads...right now he is our primary suspect - our only one, in fact."

"Fine, Ryuuzaki." Chief Yagami grunted and started to walk towards the door when L's next words stopped him.

"Oh, and please bare in mind that he's not the same as he used to be." L murmered softly, not looking up from his over-caffinated coffee.

The only response was an angry slam of the hotel's door.

~DEATH NOTE~

"Oh, Light!" Sayu's voice echoed up the stairs.

"What is it? I'm kinda busy right now." He called back.

"There's a girl at the door for you!" She giggled.

Light sighed, heaving himself to his feet and to the front door.

"Hel-!" He began but was cut off when she launched herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck posessively and hugged him rather tight. "Oh, Light-kun, I missed you!"

_What the Hell? I don't even know this girl and yet she acts like we're lovers. Be the gentleman here, Light..._ He pushed her off lightly. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" He gave her one of his cute and confused smiles, tilting his head slightly to add effect.

"How could you not recognize your own girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" He blinked in confusion. "But we just met...I don't even know your name..."

"But we have met! My soul recognizes you Light-kun." She pursed her lips. "And my name is Misa...Misa Amane."

The young man gazed up at the ceiling and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay then...and I'm - well, it's obvious you already know my name. And I'm not going to ask _how_ you found out without my telling you, because I don't think I want to know." Light mentally frowned. "Well, if that's all, then I bid you goodnight." He turned and started to walk up the stairs.

"Light-kun wait!" Misa practically screamed.

_Freak._ Light inwardly groaned and leaned over the lower half of the railing so that he could hear what she had to say...in a normal tone. Sheesh.

She clutched at his arm and looked deep into his eyes. "I want to show you my Shinigami..." She whispered.

A smirk slowly caressed the man's lips. "Shinigami, huh? Alright then, you can come upstairs."

"Yay!" Misa cheered, throwing her arms around Light's neck and practically pulling him over the railing.

~DEATH NOTE~

"So, Misa Amane is the second killer, eh? Interesting indeed." L rubbed his chin and sat staring at the computer screen.

"Yes, that seems to be the case. She's been hanging out with Light a lot here recently...so it's only natural to suspect her seeing as how he's our prime suspect for the original Kira." Watari explained casually. "We should take them both in for further questioning, L."

The detective waved him off. "No need for that."

"But, L-!" The old man interjected.

"No, I think I'll pay our little 'friends' a visit." L pushed off from the desk and swiveled his chair around to face his old friend. "This should be fun...very fun indeed."

"L they could kill you."

The raven's eyes flashed. "I know that." He got up and walked towards the door. Before going outside he turned and looked over his shoulder at Watari. "Remember...I said I'd solve this case no matter what. That includes the cost of my life."

And before Watari could say another word the raven haired detective had already vanished out the door.

~DEATH NOTE~

_Meh, that test wasn't so bad-oh sweet God of death it's L._ Light thought as he neared the crouching detective. L waved him over excitedly and he had no choice but to comply.

"Hello Light-kun. Wonderful day today, isn'tit?" The cheeriness in his voice was so fake it was disgusting.

"Nevermind that..what are YOU doing here, L?"

L fienged being offended. "What? You told me to come back any time I felt like playing tennis with you again. That deal no longer stands?"

Light exhaled, clearly annoyed. "Drop the act L. What do you REALLY want?"

L opened his mouth to speak but before he could answer the man, a high pitched voice called out. "Light-kun!"

Both of the men turned and saw Misa running towards them grinning like an idiot. Light groaned outwardly and L smirked at the other male's obvious annoyance. _Well, I hadn't planned this, but...at least I don't have to go looking for you now_. L chuckled to himself, receiving a glare from Light. _Believe it or not, you've actually just made my job a whole lot easier._

Misa bounded to Light's side like an obedient puppy. "Light-kun I came here to see you! Well, snuck out really."

_Gosh...girls like her honestly would make me turn gay._ Both boys thought at the same time. "Misa you really shouldn't do that." Light said more out of selfishness than concern for her.

The blonde slumped her shoulders. "Sorry, Light-kun."

"Oh my God! It's Misa-Misa!"

"Really?"

"Where?"

"Over there!" And suddenly the three were surrounded by a group of college kids; Misa forgetting her sadness instantly.

"Misa-Misa I love you!" A fan squealed.

"Why, thank yo-." Misa started which was followed by a yelp as scarlet tinged her cheeks. "Someone just grabbed my butt!"

Everyone turned to stare at L, who was smiling sheepishly. "Whaaa? Who did this? I will catch them immediately!"

The crowd burst into giggles...all except for Light. _Come on Misa! Remember what we talked about! Find out his name already!_

Almost immediately Misa gasped. _Yes!_ Light mentally cheered.

"Misa, where have you been?" A stern looking lady pushed herself through the crowd and grabbed a hold of the model's hand.

"I...uh...-" Misa began babbling nonsense.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Now come on!" The lady snapped and pulled Misa out of sight.

_Damn it all!_ Light gritted his teeth but soon relaxed. _I know! I'll just call her on her cell phone!_

A small familiar ringtone made Light turn around just in time to see L answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"L...why do you have my girlfriend's phone?"

"Ohhh...so this is who's phone it was. It got dropped in all of the cammotion and I just so happened to pick it up."

_Damn L_. Light thought, flipping his phone shut to end the call before trying her other phone.

Again, the same ringtone came a few feet away. Light gritted his teeth again as L dug through his pockets and fished out a small pink phone.

The detective looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Oh, Light-kun! It's goo to see you like me so much, calling like this."

"Again I ask: WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE MISA'S PHONE?"

"Communication devices in confinement are forbidden Light-kun. As you are about to find out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if the plot isn't _completely_ correct, when I started writing this I had only seen Death Note through once and had to write this from memory, but now I have the boxset so no more errors should be made. ^-^**

**Please review! They make my day and help me write faster! :D**

**And don't be afraid to give advice to help me improve, critique is welcomed! :P**


End file.
